Talk:Star Dream
More Galactic Nova References During Meta Knightmare Returns when Star Dream sends out Sectonia, Galacts Knight, etc. it sounds like Nova when it says "...3 ...2 ...1 GO!" and also the whole countdown thing during the instant KO death move. Wild Roleplayer Appeared 00:37, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Similarities to other Final Bosses Ok so I think we already know about how Star Dream is similar to other bosses in the Kirby Series like how it's fought in a similar manner to Zero-Two. But some things to consider that I've noticed; *Phase 1 looks like Zero-Two most as it has the wings proportional to its body and flaps them when it attacks] *Phase 2 looks like Zero have a large orbital body thanks to the Access Ark, in addition its ability to fire a laser from the center is similar to the placement of Zero's Red Eye *Phase 3 aside from being an indication of Star Dream's relationship to Galactic Nova or Second Nova (still not sure which one exactly) in its Soul Form actually uses the Piano keys in addition to the previous five objects and considering the thing is the size of a planet that may be the reason why the Globe is absent. *The ability to summon Asteroids cosmically is actually quite similar to Zero summoning Dark Matter, as unlike other Final Bosses who tend to summon a flurry that travels in a diagonal these travel straight forward *These only apply to the Soul Form **Phase 5 (The part where the Heart exits its centre area) shares attacks with other bosses such as splitting into a Pink and Blue section like several Soul Bosses, the general Laser Ability and Vanishing before rapidly appearing and attacking with cutter-like objects (Marx & Sectonia) **Phase 4 is an obvious nod to the Galactic Nova Core Boss Battle except Kirby is using a regular ability instead of the Starship That's all I've found for the moment, I know there's plenty of info in the blurbs on the phases as well, also Archer makes Phase 4 laughably easy. Shadow Inferno (talk) 09:04, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Was Star Dream built or reactivated? Hope I don't open a can of worms by asking this, but...do we really have any definitive evidence whether Haltmann discovered Stadream or whether he simply built Stardream? It never directly says either way...I am personally suspicious that Haltmann himself did most or all of the work on it (the borken heart memes, the fact he had a special control helmet for it, the countless references to Haltmann works, its seemingly limited powers, the fact it makes a Haltmann esque scream when its heart crumbles), but any more definite evidence - should it exist - would be nice.Joshaeus (talk) 19:30, September 1, 2016 (UTC)Joshaeus Just answered my own question...the miiverse reveals that Haltmann built Star Dream based on various schematics he found in his journies around the cosmos. Editing accordingly...Joshaeus (talk) 19:41, September 1, 2016 (UTC)Joshaeus :Miiverse does not directly state that he built Star Dream, only that he found blueprints. In-game it says that he reactivated Star Dream, implying that he had found it. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 21:02, September 1, 2016 (UTC) :OK...guess a combination of both, then? Perhaps he found the blueprints and then built star dream based on them? The miiverse does mention/imply that star dream is incomplete. (In my thoughts the 'reactivate' refers to his turning the machine back on to revive susie...after stating he regretted reactivating it, Haltmann mentions his wish to revive Susie and that he should never have trusted a mere machine to be capable of doing that). Joshaeus (talk) 21:08, September 11, 2016 (UTC)Joshaeus